1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of garment hangers, and more specifically to a lower neck indicator for use with a hanger having a wire metal hook.
2. Description of Related Art
In the area of retail garment sales, so-called Garment-On-Hanger (GOH) programs have become preferred by retailers. In a GOH program, garments are delivered to retail merchants already suspended from hangers, whereupon arrival at the retail location they may immediately be placed on display for sale. Formerly, retailers accomplished this task with labor provided at their own expense.
In particular, retailers have specified particular hangers or hanger characteristics among their several suppliers in order to achieve a visually pleasing uniformity on their sales floors. To this end, standards as to hanger size, shape, performance characteristics, etc., are maintained, for example, by organizations such as the Voluntary Inter-industry Commerce Standards Association (VICS). One particular standardized hanger feature is extremely popular across several hanger models, namely a turnable wire hook mated to a plastic hanger.
Additionally, and interrelated to the promulgation of GOH programs, retailers and their customers desire to have the hanger itself display some indicia regarding the item carried upon it. Categories of indicia could include manufacturer, material and price, but most notably for garments, their size. Various means for accomplishing this have been developed, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,422 to Marshal, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,260 to Gouldson, both of which are commonly assigned with the instant application, among others. Popular among these are the type disclosed in the latter patent just mentioned, i.e., those that secure to the hanger adjacent the intersection of the hook and the hanger body to one side of the hook, appropriately called side-sizer tabs, or simply side-sizers; lower neck sizers or indications.
However, such side-sizers heretofore known in the art require that the hanger be specifically manufactured to accept the particular indicator. Various other indicators could be made universally adaptable, for example those attached surrounding the wire hook of the hanger. These generally are free to slide along the length of the wire hook, and ordinarily come to rest at the base of the hook adjacent the hanger body. However, these do not securely engage with the hanger, nor achieve a desirable appearance.